Drops Of Jupiter
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Oneshot] The first thing you said when I met you was that, I was nothing like Roxas and you were right. Roxas is quiet like me but he is light. I’m only darkness. [Riku x Orette x Roxas]


Drops Of Jupiter

_Summary: One-shot The first thing you said when I met you was that, I was nothing like Roxas and you were right. Roxas is quiet like me but he is light. I'm only darkness. __Riku x Orette x Roxas_

_Prompt #64: Stars _

_Disclaimer: The lyrics belong to Train and the characters to Square-Enix. Seeing as I am associated with neither Train nor Square-Enix I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song Drops of Jupiter._

_

* * *

_

**Tell me did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me  
While you were looking for yourself out there

* * *

**

When I met you the first thing you said to me is that I was nothing like Roxas. Yes, _your_ Roxas. I didn't understand at the time; now I do. Roxas and you were best friends; he was your other half and without him you were incomplete. That's why I let you go on your mad adventure across the universe. I let you go even though I loved you- yes I **_loved_** you! You loved Roxas more. Your denials didn't fool anyone. Your denials didn't fool me.

I don't know how I managed to fall in love with you. You were so different from Kairi and Naminé. You had neither Kairi's innocent nor Naminé's iciness. Then again you were so similar to them. You shared Kairi's energy and vibrancy; you both shared the love for talking and shopping and just being a girl. You lacked Naminé's aloofness, and stood out instead of blending in but you shared with Naminé a fierce loyalty to the ones you love and a maturity rarely scene in one so young. There is only one trait you all have in common; you all have a **_golden_** heart.

I shouldn't love you, because yes, I still do. You and me are too different to ever be compatible, and of course there is Roxas. You love Roxas, and I know you know it. You are just too afraid to admit it. I understand you don't want to ruin your friendship with him; that is why I haven't told you yet. It's funny when you love someone; being with that person is enough. When you love someone you accept that they can't love you. You want them to be happy, so you let being friends be just enough. I wanted you to be happy. I still do. If it's Roxas that will make you happy then I will let him have you, as long as you promise to still be my friend.

Sometimes I wish I never let you go. I had to though. When Roxas disappeared you changed. I hated seeing you so, _so_ broken, empty, incomplete. I want you to be happy so I let you go. I wish I went with you; then I could protect you. It's not that your naïve, it's just that you're so bright. You're like a fire, burning so bright, so warm. Guys are like moths. We are all drawn to your flame. Any guy who meets you and does not fall in love with you is not carbon-based. You have everything- the smile, the face, the personality. No guy stands a chance against you. **_I_** stood no chance against you.

You are not perfect but you are the closest anyone has ever gotten to perfection. I know I'm not the only one who sees it; other guys see it. Honestly I'm scared of losing you. It's complete foolishness; I know I never really had you. You can't lose something you never had. Maybe it's better that way. Then my heart wouldn't break again. Sometimes I forget the fact that you already broke it. I won't blame you though.

I think I could handle it if it was Roxas. I know he will take care of you. Yet I can't stand the thought of any other boy out there being loved by you. Have you fallen for anyone since you left on your mad quest to find Roxas? I hope you haven't; then I may lose you for good. Then you may never come back. It's complete and utter selfishness I know, but I let you have Roxas. Shouldn't I be allowed just a tiny piece of you? I just want you there. Friendship is enough; I'll make it be enough.

I can accept your love going to Roxas; I know it won't go to me. I'm scarred with the darkness. I'm tainted, a discarded pawn in an elaborate game I was foolish enough to get my self entangled it. I was too blind to see that I was caught in a web, mostly of my own devising. I was the puppet and darkness the puppeteer. It's in my heart now, darkness. It will be there forever, a permanent scar. Someone like you, so bright, so alive, could never love someone so tainted as I am. That's why I can't accept the fact that you'll never love me. _Just please_ find Roxas, come home. Don't fall for another boy. Let Roxas be your star, your _only_ star. Can't you hear me pleading?

I just want you to be happy. I want you to be safe. I want you to come home. I miss you. Twilight Town isn't the same without you Orette! You are this town's light, you and Roxas both. With you both gone life here is dull. We all miss you. We want you back, so just come home please.

Find Roxas and come back. I know you need him. He is a part of you. Without him there is no you. It's almost like you are searching for yourself out there in the universe. Roxas is so much like you. The first thing you said when I met you was that, I was nothing like Roxas and you were right. Roxas is quiet like me but he is light. I'm only darkness. That's why you two belong together. I know you can't love me. Yet you can still be my friend. That is good enough for me. Your friendship is good enough.

Still I can't help but wonder if you thought of me once, even while you searched for Roxas.

_Did you even miss me?_

* * *

_I think this is the first Riku/Orette on this site (correct me if I'm wrong). So this could quite possibly be the grand intoduction of the Rikette!_

_I make it sound like an animal!_

Well whatever. I hope you liked this. Loved it, hated it I don't care just press the button and review!

I am the ruler of my universe. I comand you to review!

-Frozen-Passion-

P.S. I love FMA (I have gone into major obsession mode)

P.P.S.-23 days!


End file.
